C.Duo and the Science Experiment
by chibigwgirl
Summary: the title speaks for itself people. dont know if this would be considered a humor. i was bored, what can you expect in science. please R


**__**

C.Duo and the science experiment

Disclaimers: Must authors have to repeat this over and over. Just because I can't afford to be sued, here goes. *Takes a deep breathe* Idonotowngundamwingoranythingelseinthestory.imadeupmostofthepresentsandireallydontlikethesedisclaimers*starts breathing a little heavier* there happy?

Notes: Ok, I know 'Santa' would never imagine leaving this stuff and that it is past Christmas, so sue me. *thinks* Wait forget that don't sue me but please R&R. On with the story.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Look what I got! I got a box! *Gets teary-eyed* I will tweasure this gift fowevew." C.Duo breaks down and starts crying.

"Baka!"

"What?"

"You open the box." C.Heero then demonstrates how to take the wrapping paper off with out ripping it.

"Boring…" C.Duo then takes out his mini-scythe and is about to cut the box in half. "Now this is how you open a pweasent!"

"Wait Duo! You can't wuin the pweasent, Santa made it specially fow you." C.Quatra then tears the wrapping off his present in one second flat. "It's the books I asked fow!"

C.T.: "What?"

C.Q.: " '_How-to be a Pacifist Gundam Pilot'_ and '_How-to be a Disowned Millionaire's Heir'_

C.T.: "Ok? I got a years supply of ammunition fow my Gundam."

C.H.: "I got a 'How-to Kill Relena' video and ten squirt guns."

C.W.: "I got a swowd and a '_Laws of Justice_' book."

C.D.: "Oooohhhhhhh, Aaaahhhhhhh…"

C.Q.: "What did you get, Duo?"

C.T.: "Let me see!"

C.W.: "Come on, tell us!"

C.H.: "What is it?"

C.D.: "It's mine, all mine! Look!" A very happy C.Duo lifts up a box that seems to scare everyone but C.Duo. "Isn't it cool?"

C.W.: "I don't think he should have that…"

C.Q.: "Santa gave it to him so we can not take his preasent." Everyone reluctantly goes back to admiring their presents while C.Duo merrily skips off to the garage, with C.Quatra following him. C.Duo opens his box and takes out various bottles, liquids, and powders.

C.D.: "Now let's see; Ammonium hydroxide, Sulfate, Phosphate, Acetylsalicylic [1], Caustic soda, Sodium hydroxide, more chemicals, and pure helium. Cool."

C.Q.: "Duo, be cawefull with that stuff. Some of it is flammable."

C.D.: "I know *grins maniacally*." He digs through the box and pulls out two lab coats. "Hewe Katwa, weaw this. It will pwotect you fwom chemicals." He reaches in the box again and pulls out gloves, goggles, and masks. "We got to be safe, wight?"

C.Q.: "Ummmm… Duo do I have to help you with this?"

C.D.: "You don't wanna expewement with me?" Starts his sad, crying act.

C.Q.: "Oh, alwight, I'll help you."

C.D.: "Hmmmm…you wite down evewything I put in the bottle."

C.Q.: "But Duo, I don't know how to wite."

"You'll think of something. Now hewe *digs in box* is youw clipboawd and papew and pencil. This is expewiment #001. STAWT WITING KATWA!"

"Ok, wait a minute. Ummm… like this?"

"Yes, now find the test subjects." C.Q. runs upstairs and finds the other pilots in the living room. He then runs back downstairs.

C.Q.: "They awe all up thewe."

C.D.: "Good. Wite this down: 2 cups liquid nitrogen, 4 drops sulfate, 1 tsp. caustic soda, 3 Tbs. acetylsalicylic, and 1 half-drop of helium. As soon as I find out whewe the ammonium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, citric acid, and phosphate awe; we will finish this."

C.Q.: "You shouldn't mix that stuff, it might…"

C.D.: "I found 'em!"

C.H.: "Duo, put the chemicals down."

C.T.: "Listen to him and you won't get huwt."

C.W.: "Put them down SL-OW-LYYYY." C.Duo presses a button, which puts a glass wall between the threatening pilots and the 'scientists.'

C.D.: "I am almost done, you can wait youw tuwn. Awe you taking down these measuwments Katwa?"

"Yes, but don't you think you should follow the book?"

"No. I have to put in 1 tsp. of citric acid and we awe done."

All the other chibis: "NOOOO, DUOOOOOO, STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" C.Quatra screams like a girl in horror movies.

C.D. puts the acid in very slowly and the ground starts to shake. "Intewesting. Vewy intewesting." Sparks started flying out of the potion.

C.H.: "Evewybody take covew!" C.D. just sits in front of the mixture while the other chibis dive for some sort of safety.

KABOOM! You can no longer see walls or ceilings.

All the chibis "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

C.D.(all black and charred) "*cough, hack, cough* Cool *cough, cough* Katwa, I need youw notes so we can do it again *weeze,hack,hack*…"

Other chibis "NNNNOOOOOO!"

C.H. pulls out a gun and threatens C.Duo: "If you use that again I will kill you. But since you did alweady, …who wants to have a little fun?"

C.D.: "Eip!" He then runs upstairs and into his room. C.Heero sets up bombs around the lab set and blows it up.

C.W.: "Let's get him." And every one started chasing C.Duo off into the horizen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[1](A-see-ti-sal-I-sillic) this is the proper name of aspirin.

**********************************************************************************

Ok, so I was bored after a science test. I have no clue why I did this, but my friend threatened me to put up my stories. I have no clue what would happen if you mix these things together, so don't you dare try. Hoped you liked the story. I will finish my other story. I just need ideas. Please read and review. Thanks a lot. Writing more soon,

__

Chibigwgirl86


End file.
